Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME
by johnginc2k
Summary: <html><head></head>Let's learn about time!</html>


**Eventually, everyone runs out of time...**

* * *

><p>Dipper, Wendy, and Soos were sitting down watching TV (Mabel still had a headache from the Smile Dip incident) that Grunkle Stan had got cut back on (until they find out that Benjamin Franklin looks very different than on normal bills) and were waiting for Tiger Fist to finish while the pyramid shaped clock tick-tocked in the background...<p>

"Come on guys, stop messing around." Wendy said as Dipper and Soos were about to go blow up hot dogs in the microwave, "We only have 5 minutes till Ducktective comes on."

"Man...there's not enough time..." Dipper said.

"There's always enough time for a song." said Bill who was where the pyramid shaped clock was.

Dipper and Soos just looked at him in shock while Wendy turned and faced the reader.

"Huh? Who is that?"

Unfortunately for Wendy her question will not be answered because at that moment Bill was standing up going side to side as music started playing and Dipper and Soos still had that dumbfounded look on their face.

"_Time is a tool you can put on the wall, or wear it on your wrist." _Bill sang as he made a hammer and bricks pop up with the word "Time" over it, and then held up Soos's rizd showing the watch he was wearing.

"_The past is far behind us, The future doesn't exist." _Bill sang as he pointed to the a picture of everyone in front of the Mystery Shack, and then an empty photo frame.

"_Oh!" _Dipper exclaimed.

"_What time is it?" _Soos asked.

"_It's quarter to 9, time to brush your teeth."_ Bill said as he magically teleported them all in front of a sink with toothbrushes.

"_What do you mean? They're already clean!" _Dipper sang.

"_Brush, Brush, Brush till your spit turns red." _Bill sang while brushing Soos's teeth with a toothbrush.

"_Time is a ruler to measure the day, it doesn't go backwards, only one way." _Bill sang while pointing to a ruler with items representing stuff like waking, eating, etc..

"_Watch it go round like a merry go round, going so fast like like a merry go round." _Bill sang as it looked like Soos was in a trance.

"Soos snap out of it!" Dipper said as he clapped his hands in front of Soos's face bringing him back to reality.

"_Lets go on a jour-"_

"Did someone say merry go round! Where!? WHERE!?" Mabel said as she ran down the stairs interrupting Bill in the middle of the song.

"Mabel..." Dipper said, "You're not supposed to be in this one...remember, did you read the script?"

"Yes I did." Mabel said, "But I heard someone mention a merry go round and I've been wanting to ride one since we got here."

"Mabel just head back upstairs, we'll take you to the carnival after filming." Wendy said.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, Waaaiiitttt...there's a carnival in town, Come on! Filming can wait lets go!" Mabel said excitedly as she ran and got Waddles.

"Ugh...cut the camera..." Dipper said

* * *

><p><em>We are experiencing technical difficulties<em>

_Please Hold..._

* * *

><p>Okay...were back, we got Mabel to go to the carnival with Candy and Grenda, so lets continue!<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Lets go on a journey, a journey through time."<em>

"_A time that's changes all the time, it's time to go to time."_

Bill sang as he had them all on a moving walkway in what looks like space.

"Dude...we REALLY don't care about time, we're gonna miss Ducktective." Wendy said.

"_DON'T BE STUPID, C'mon its time to go." _Bill sang as they all of a sudden was transported to an old Victorian city.

"_Time is old like the Victorian times" _Bill sang.

"_With cobbles and plauges and speaking in rhymes." _A woman selling...I don't know what...sang.

"_With cobbles and chimneys, a simpler time." _A chimney sweeper sang.

"_With cobbles and sawdust and batteries and slime." _A man covered in green goop popping out of a sewer sang.

"_This tree that's old has circles inside." _Soos sang as he lifted up a tree stump(don't ask).

"_The tree that is older has shriveled and died." _Bill sang pointing to an old and rotting tree.

"_The apple that is fresh is ripe to the core."_ Dipper sang as Bill made the apple open up and have the ability to talk.

"_And I rot over time and I'm not anymooooreee..." _sang the dieing apple.

"_Time can be told from the moon or the sun, but time flies fast when you're having fun." Bill sang._

Dipper was building a house of cards and was just about to put the last card on until Bill slapped the cards away and started singing.

"_There's a time and a place for messing around!"_

"_Like Birthdays." _Dipper sang.

"_And Camping" _Wendy sang.

"_I'm friends with my grandpa."_ Soos sang as he his grandpa just stared at the reader as the background started looking grey.

"Soos...please get him out of here...he's...very creepy..." Dipper and Wendy said.

"What's wrong its just my grandpa..."

"He's just kinda...staring..." Dipper said.

"Well what's wrong wit-"

"And then what happened after the old days." Wendy said trying to get off of that topic.

"_Time went new and got old like history, Stuff from the past went into a mystery." _Bill sang as he had them all on the walkway again showing them items turning into current day items.

"An old man died." Soos said pointing to one of the things, but everyone ignored him.

"_But look a computer, Everything's cool ITS THE FUTURE!" _Bill sang.

Bill then teleported Wendy and Dipper to a futuristic looking room strapped in chairs with helmets on their heads as he put a computer screen in front of their faces showing them current things.

"_Time is now, the future anew, and look at all the wonderful things you can do, with gadgets and gizmos and e-mail addresses. _Bill sang.

"My grandpa knows how to use a computer." Soos said as the old man just started looking at the reader VERY creepily again...then Bill appeared on the computer screen trying to get this disturbing scene off.

"_LOOK AT TIME!" _Bill screamed-sang.

"_Its quarter to eight, there's fish on my plate."_ Dipper sang poking a raw fish with his fork.

"_It's twenty past day, there's fish on my tray." _Soos said holding up a tray with a raw fish.

"_It's eleven to twelve, there's fish in the shower."_ Dipper sang as he opened the shower curtain showing a shower full of raw fish.

"_It's nine-thirty there's fish everywhere...everywhere." _Wendy sang laying in bed in her pajamas pinching her nose because of the smell of raw fish.

"_Now you can see the importance of time, It helps us make pizza, keep things in line."_ Bill sang while holding a pizza.

"_But when did it start."_ Dipper sang.

"_And when will it stop." _Soos sang.

_Time is important, and that is a clock." _Bill sang pointing to the pyramid shaped clock.

"_If we run out of time, where does it go?" _Wendy asked.

"_Is time even real, does anyone know?" _Soos asked.

"_Mabye time is an idea by human minds, An illusion created by-." _Dipper sang till...Bill started making an ear piercing noise.

"_MEH! MEH! MEH! MEH! MEH! MEH! MEH! MEH!" _Bill started making a noise similair to a clock blaring, so loud that Wendy and Dipper covered their ears trying to block the sound.

"_**MEH! MEH! MEH! MEH! MEH! MEH!**" _Bill kept going on and getting louder as he went over to Soos(who didn't cover his ears)...and then Soos's ears started bleeding.

"_Sunrise, Sunset, night and day. The changing seasons, the smell of hay." _Bill started singing again and everyone acted liked nothing just happened.

"_Look at your hair grow isn't it strange, how time makes your appearance change." _Bill sang.

Soos looked into a mirror and saw his hair just getting longer. Wendy felt her hair and it was growing so long that it reached the floor. Dipper looked at his fingers and saw his skin falling off of his fingers revealing raw flesh. Soos was still looking in the mirror as the skin on his face started falling off.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Soos screamed in pain as his skin was falling off his face revealing raw flesh.

Wendy was pulling at her hair that was coming out so easily like taking a flower from a garden. Dipper flesh started falling off his fingers showing his bare bones. Soos was bleeding and flesh was falling from him. All the flesh on Dipper's hand was missing and he basically looked like a corpse. The whole time Bill just stared at them.

"MAKE IT STOOOOOPPP!" Soos yelled as the pain was so unbearable. Dipper's eye then fell out from its socket. Wendy's skin was rotting and blood was all over her head as she looked wearily from side to side.

"_Its out of my hands, I'm only a pyramid. Don't worry, I'll sure you'll be fine, but eventually everyone runs out of time." _Bill sang as it showed that this was all something on TV and everyone was sitting down like nothing happened...and then it went to static...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

and then Wendy cut the T.V off...

"Okay...tell me who's bright idea was it to eat Smile Dip and watch horror movies!" Wendy said angrily.

"Remember we saw some dare for it online and decided to do it..." Dipper said.

"Yeah, I remember that, but who bright idea was that we actually do that!"

"Yours Wendy...don't you remember..." Dipper asked.

"Yeah!" said Soos, "You said lets see what happens since they were having a movie marathon today.

"Oh yeah...Ow...my head...God that was a stupid idea..." Wendy said groaning and holding her head.

"Yeah...lets just watch Tiger Fist, it should be on by now..." Dipper said.

"Hold on a second.." Wendy said as she went to the kitchen, came back with a hammer, and smashed the pyramid clock to pieces.

"That's better, come on lets watch." Wendy said.

Dipper was just about to ask why she did that until the memories of the hallucination came back to him, so he cut Tiger Fist on and they all watched.

"Hey guys!" Mabel said coming in through the front door from the carnival."Ooh! Tiger Fist is on!" Mabel then sat down and watched with the rest of them.

"Mabel..." Dipper said, "Take this box and throw it down the bottomless pit...PLEASE..."

"Why what's wrong with..." Mabel said as she looked in the box then just went outside and set it on fire...don't ask

"EVIL! EVIL! EVIL! EVIL!"

She then came back in and they all sat down and watched Tiger Fist.

* * *

><p><strong>Well my last story didn't get any reviews...so I decided to do the sequel to Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared since some people in the other one said I should do Time. And I will do the 3rd one when it comes out this month. I've been writing the Days in Gravity Falls remake and I'm not making any promised date for when it comes out BUT it will be before the end of the year. Well R&amp;R<strong>

_-Johnginc2k_


End file.
